Language
by FlangstPrince
Summary: One Shot. The Elric brothers have a language all their own.


**Wrote some brotherly fluff! Didn't really have a plan for this so I just kinda went with a couple ideas that popped into my head. (please do not refer to this as Elricest, I did not write this as that and would not like it to be seen as that.) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elric brothers have a language all their own.

As soon as Edward Elric figured out that he could use his mouth to make words, he never quite shut up. The eldest of the Elric brothers would always voice his thoughts and opinions on the current situation, random things that would pop into his head, and of course the many questions he had. He loved being heard and responded to.

His little brother however, was a much different story. Alphonse began to speak at one year, yet he didn't use his voice often. In fact his parents were worried that he may have been mute when he could clearly understand them, yet had trouble responding.

The two boys were complete and utter opposites, yet they seemed to have a special connection that nobody could really place.

It was a slow and rainy day and the family was all cooped up inside, Trisha and Hohenheim were passing time by encouraging Alphonse to form a word or two. "Come on Alphonse," Trisha smiled kindly, "say 'Ma-ma'." however the boy only made a small 'ba' in return.

Hohenheim attempted next, "Hey Alphonse, can you say 'da-da'?" he repeated the two simple sounds a couple times more, only to receive a stare from Al. Trisha went to try again when suddenly a loud crash made both parents jump and turn to the source of the noise.

Two year old Ed gazed blankly at the shards of the pot that he had knocked off of the living room table. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth as he said a loud, clear, "Whoops."

"Edward…" the couple groaned as Trisha made to stand and clean up the mess, but paused when some odd noises came from Al.

"Eh-eh.. Ehd-wuhd."

Trisha froze in place as she smiled at Al, Hohenheim doing the same. "Al!" Ed piped up, "Al says, muh name!" Ed scurried over to where his parents and younger brother were. Al giggled with glee at all the praise from his three family members.

As the couple thought back it made a lot of sense that Ed's name was his first word, being that the two of them were constantly saying it whenever Ed would put something questionable into his mouth, or when he would try and climb something that was not Ed friendly, which most things weren't. Those instances tended to happen several times a day.

Trisha went to clean up the pot remains for Hohenheim to transmute back together later as Ed sat in front of his brother, saying Al's name whenever his own was sounded out by the younger Elric.

Ever since then, Ed loved communicating with Alphonse, though it was mostly one sided, or though it seemed…

* * *

A year had passed, Al still didn't like to use his words, and Edward just got louder and louder, so it was only logical that Edward did the talking for both of them. Many people in the small town had gotten together celebrating a birthday, and Trisha Elric had been handed the four month old of a new couple down the road.

The fact that his mother was holding the baby was quickly brought to Al's attention as he munched on his cookie, his feet dangling off the chair a bit too high for him. He wasn't quite sure he liked that fact that his mother was holding that baby instead of him. However, Al didn't have much time to ponder it because his wooden seat suddenly made a small snapping sound which troubled him. He didn't dare move, in fear that he would take a fall.

Ed had glanced towards Al, noticing his brother had frozen up as he sipped his lemonade. Alphonse looked into his brother's golden eyes, asking for help with his own, as his chair creaked and cracked. The older brother seemed to immediately understand as he spoke up, grabbing Trisha's attention. "Mommy! Mommy! Al's chair, it's not good!" the three year old pointed to his brother.

Sarah Rockbell scooped Al up as her husband grabbed Al another chair, making sure it wasn't broken like the last. As Alphonse was placed in the new seat he scrunched up his face, clearly not happy with the fact that it was Aunt Rockbell that had picked him up instead of his mother.

His facial expression was once more noticed by his brother, "I think Al wants to go up!" Alphonse crossed his arms and huffed as Sarah giggled.

"Looks like the little guy is jealous."

Trisha still held onto the baby however as she turned to her lover, "Can you hold Al for a bit?"

"Sure." The golden man swallowed before slightly awkwardly attempting to pick up his youngest, he wasn't the best with small children. That fact was made obvious as he nearly dropped his son when the child began to squirm and whine.

Ed frowned at the younger Elric's discomfort before an idea popped into his head. A smile spread across his face as he announced it to the table.

"I'll hold him!"

The response to his words were not what he expected, the whole table let out a chuckle. Ed loudly frowned as he looked to his mother for an explanation as to why his statement was funny.

Trisha shot him a grin, "Ed, you are only one year older than Alphonse, you aren't much bigger than him. It may be hard for you to hold him."

Ed stomped his foot, "Well I can't do any badder than daddy!" his words were met with a blush from Hohenheim.

Then, with the determination of a three year old older brother, Edward walked over to Al and lifted him a few inches off the ground in a slightly awkward hold. His expression was full of pride as he walked Alphonse over to his side of the table. "See!? Toldja I could do it!"

Edward was not pleased when the response he got was more laughter.

* * *

Al did end up speaking more within the next couple years, but he often repeated himself… The words he said were used too often in Ed's opinion.

"When's daddy coming back?" the four year old would ask.

And the five year old would respond, "He's not."

Alphonse would then run inside, crying to their mother. Ed knew he would get scolded later, but he didn't care.

Their language was not used that much in that time frame...

That also happened to be the year that Ed learned more colorful language…

* * *

Ed used his strong words often after Trisha passed away… They were words only he could use for they could never pass Al's tongue, not on his watch. His pure broken heart didn't deserve words like that.

The language between the boys developed then, as they sat before their mother's grave… Never to see her smile again… they learned how to understand each other's tears…

And their responses to each other were given by drying them.

* * *

The next evolution of their language occurred when they found themselves filthy, tired, and hungry on Yock Island, pondering over their soon to be teacher's words, as well as doing all they could to survive.

Alphonse's grumbling stomach would tell Ed to share his food portion with Al.

Ed's tired yawns would tell Al to settle in for bed early.

The boys bonded as they would laugh over nothing, and exchange hope and determination between the two of them.

The main message of their time surviving together spoke, 'you are not alone'.

* * *

Edward had to adapt to this large change in circumstance…

Without a body… how was Ed to understand Al's tears, or hunger pains, sniffles, or yawns?

Al couldn't do those things anymore…

Ed quickly learned how to read Alphonse's face even though he didn't have one... He could almost feel it in his soul.

Al moving oddly could indicate something wrong with the armor he'd recently repaired, slower movements could indicate rusting, and these were issues that needed to be repaired.

Then there were the harder parts…

The way Al would look at something for an odd amount of time, being followed by a sigh. That was longing.

The little changes in tones that occurred in Al's voice when he cooed at a kitten, or when he was disappointed.

Though one of the easiest emotions to understand was Al's anger. He didn't lose his temper often, but when he did, Ed could tell clear as day, for his little brother could most definitely be terrifying.

However, Ed always had something within him, his 'big brother sense' of sorts that told him when his brother was distraught and forlorn.

It was times like that when Edward would communicate the thing that he did best.

He would give the armor head affectionate pats, as well as a kiss on the top piece, before nuzzling his head into the cold metal of the chest plate. Simply treating his brother as he was… _human._

Ed was awesome at communicating his love for Al.

It was the basis of their language after all...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **I would really appreciate a review!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
